Timeless, Spaceless
by PrismFanFic
Summary: Lucas decided to go on the adventure like every 10 year old does, but his goal is to proof the myths of Sinnoh were true. Meeting another trainer on the road, the two decided to walk together through Sinnoh, but the adventure was short lived as an underground terrorist team gets in the way... Rated T for potential mentioning of alcohol and minor violence.
1. Pictures and adventures

Hello this is PrismFanFic, and welcome to my first fanfiction. I have tried writing fictions in my spare time but none of them continued far... So I thought, a platform and reviews from readers could make me actually write a whole story, and improve my writing skills, as well as writing a fiction for you readers leisure. And thus my first fiction (fanfiction to be exact.) Enough about me, here are a bit about the story, and some disclaimers as well as what I'd like to hear from you.

1\. The following fanfic takes place in Sinnoh, but the time is set at after Black/White defeated N in Unova, and that Mega Evolution have been discovered, and some phenomenons such as the Bond Phenomenon from Ash and Greninja from the anime may happen. We know Game Freak will probably make Remakes of DP, so when time comes some Sinnoh pokemons will get Mega Evl. For now, treat Bond Phenomenon as Mega Evl.

2\. The story is not only around canon characters, but a huge amount of OCs. I myself could not think of too many ideas, so putting down your OC is welcomed. I will try and put as much Cameo OCs as possible, but no promises.

3\. Reviews, suggestions, discussion and constructive criticism are totally welcomed, but not hate speech and trolling, to me or everyone else.

4\. I do not own Pokemon, Game Freak does.

That's about it... I myself tend to write 7 chapters and release one, and if possible I will publish two chapters a week, but maybe once a week so that I can have time writing cameo chapters and refining the fiction. Anyways, have a good time, and enjoy.

* * *

 _Sinnoh… the region that was fabled for it's myths. The Lake Trio, the Creation Trio, and the one they say who created the world with its thousand arms, Arceus. One in a thousand million have claimed they saw them in their sheer regal form. But they have yet to have been justified as real, confirmed pokemon. If only a picture, just one, could convince the scientists and the professors, Lucas would go for it, no matter the cost._

 _"After all, I have seen Mespirit!" the boy with blue short, straight hair in his pyjamas yelled at the top of his lungs._

 _Lucas was 10, and same as others he can choose to receive his starter pokemon and set off on his adventure. But adventure was secondary._

 _What he wanted is capture pictures of the legendries, as a proof that the myths were real. Five years ago when young Lucas was playing on the shore of Lake Verity next to his home Twinleaf Town, a blue bodied pokemon with a pink head always joined in the fun. He had no idea what that pokemon is, but at least it became a friend of Lucas. It was long before he discovered that it was Mespirit. And it was since a month ago before it disappeared in thin air._

 _He tried to justify that Mespirit was real. But he could never convince his parents, instead worrying them. He also have no friends in Twinleaf, aside from Mespirit._

 _What could be better when it comes to proof? Photos._

 _"Calm down Lucas," his parents sighed. "We heard that story. And now if you keep on rambling you are going to be late for you first pokemon!"_

 _As soon as the word "late" hit Lucas's head loud and clear, he gulped down his breakfast, rushed up stairs, and coming down in an instant with everything packed in his bag, and sporting a red jumper with blue coat, along with a white scarf, plus a dark trousers. And finally a red hat to match his sweater._

 _"That's it sweetie," his mother smiled, "your adventure starts here! And don't forget to visit us!"_

 _Much as adventure is Lucas' secondary target, without it, he wouldn't have an excuse to go out of Twinleaf._

 _Lucas nodded as he dashed out of the door._

 _Just to see his worst enemy and his friends._

 _"To Sandgem?" Foster smirked. "You'd be dead by pokemon before you get there." The rest of his friends laughed afterwards._

 _"You hope I would not get there before you." Lucas replied with a cold response._

 _True, Foster isn't a friend at all. And he is notorious for causing trouble in Twinleaf. Beside him is Kent, the world's number one prankster, and Elly, who basically is the sidekick. Together these four are pretty much the only 10 year olds of Twinleaf. One from each family._

 _Aside from Lucas, the three are pretty much bullies, much to their parents dismay._

 _"Right, that is if we don't catch ya!" Kent said._

 _Right that moment the four start running towards Route 201. These four may not seem like it, although Lucas doesn't get along with Foster, it doesn't mean they hate each other down to their bones. Rather, it's rivalry._

 _The route is quiet as ever, with some flocks of Starlys flying past the skies, and a few Bidoofs peeping though the tall grass. The four never have trouble getting through the grass, as they are used it. It was not long before they arrived at Sandgem. Afterall, it's just 500 meters away._

 _Lucas was the first to arrive the lab panting heavily, to his surprise. Considering that the four aren't the only 10 year-olds to start their adventure today. Soon rushed in the trio, panting as well. Unable to speak, Lucas gestured to make treaty for the moment, and Foster agreed._

 _"Fifteen minutes early," a deep voice sounded from inside the lab, and a man with greyish hair and beard walked out, "seems the sun might have risen from the west today." Professor Rowan commented._

 _"Thanks prof," Kent still trying to catch his breath, "but the sun did rose from the east."_

 _Swoosh!_

 _The glass door opened behind the four, as two more youngsters showed up. The girl has a dark long hair with a red overcoat just long enough to act as a skirt, wearing a white knit hat with white scarf, same as Lucas, and the other boy had a blonde short curled up hair, with a orange-white striped coat and dark trousers as well as a green scarf._

 _"Prof!" the boy shouted, "we are not late are we?"_

 _"Easy up Barry, you are not, especially with that impatient temperature. That's why you're my favourite assistant," Rowan chuckled, "and Dawn, my granddaughter, it's been a long time since we last met, isn't it?"_

 _"Sure it is gramps." as Dawn threw a hug to the elder._

 _As Rowan looked at his clock, he finally spoke, "It's about time, and I think it isn't so bad to start early. Come with me people."_

 _They all walked further in the lab, as Rowan presented the six to three pokeballs._

 _"As you all start in Sinnoh, you all should get a Sinnoh starter, but unfortunately, we only have three," Rowan opened a briefcase, "this is why I have three more starters, but from Johto."_

 _"The Sinnoh starters are Chimchar, fire type, Piplup, water, and Turtwig, Grass. Johto starters are Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita, in fire, water, grass sequence." he then looked at Lucas, "since Lucas is the first to arrive, why don't you choose first?"_

 _Lucas slowly stepped up and face the six pokeballs._

 _Chimchar sure does seem good, but too fiery for my taste… Piplup is also quite a proud one, and I am not sure if I can handle her… I have no knowledge about Johto starters either… so that leaves me with…_

 _"Professor," Lucas grabbed a pokeball with green words, "Turtwig it is."_

 _"Fine choice, next up, Kent, Elle and Foster."_

 _"Totodile sounds sick!" Foster commented, "No doubt!" as he grabbed the pokeball with the word "Totodile"._

 _"Cyndaquil seems more like my style, that's confirmed" Kent said._

 _"I'm going for Chikorita then." Elle murmured._

 _Lastly is Barry and Dawn. Stepping up._

 _"Hey, I know this Chimchar!" Barry exclaimed, "I once looked after it!"_

 _"I guess my last choice is Piplup then," Dawn replied._

 _"This is it youngsters," Rowan said as he sent out Pokedexs and maps, "Your adventure starts now."_

 _The six all released their very first pokemon. Lucas have a fairly lazy Turtwig, as it is already sleeping the moment it was sent out. Kent's Cyndaquil is never open to others, as a bright comparison to Foster's Totodile, who bites whoever is new to his mind, one could say it's never shy in a way._

 _Elle got a cute Chikorita, but is quite disobedient as she always looks away fron her trainer, same as Dawn's Piplup, but Piplup was proud of her trainer, and her pride. And finally, Barry's Chimchar immediately recognized Barry once he was released. And two seemed to have a strong bond with each other._

 _"Well, Lucas, I'm heading out first, seeya with your slow Turtwig after I got the first gym badge!" Foster taunted as usual. And dashed out of the lab with his two friends chasing behind him, and bid farewell to Rowan beforehand._

 _"Gramps, the next destination is Jubilife City, right?" "Yes, and if you feel like it, to the east of it is Oreburgh City, and there is the first gym I'd recommend going to." Rowan replied, "and Barry, you going with Dawn?" "I will, afterall, Dawn isn't into gyms, but I am! Let's go Dawn!" The two ran out of the building as they left Rowan dumbfounded in the dust._

 _Finally, he turned to Lucas, "So how are you starting your adventure?"_

 _"To take the photos of the Lake Trio, Creation Trio, and Arceus. To show that the Sinnoh myths are true!" said Lucas with faith in his eyes, holding his camera tight._

 _Rowan had a poker face up all along but was shocked for a moment in his eyes, steadily look back at Lucas, and sighed, "then, I wish you a good luck." the old man said with a faint smile._

* * *

I understand that the story till now is a bit lengthy, but this is the only the starting of Lucas's journey. And why did Rowan got shocked when he heard the silly dreams that every starters would think of? And three new OCs are now revealed. Rivals? Definitely. But most likely the trio may be a running gag. And on the next episode, if possible, the most important OC will be revealed, playing a huge role in the whole storyline. That's it for me, until next time, take care.


	2. A hooded guide

Hello Prism here again... I know this is weird, but if you have seen my uploaded chapter yesterday you would notice I said one chapter every two weeks. Then earlier I said one per week. Now... Sod it. No more plans. I'll upload if I want to. That means random uploading! Yay!... (Why did I say yay.)

And one more thing to add here in case you never look into reviews, if I do make any grammar mistakes- **I MEAN ANY** \- point it out. It will be utmost appreciated.

As for those who skipped my gibberish above, let's recap. Lucas finally started his Pokemon adventure, and chose Turtwig as his first partner. But will the two cope with each other?

* * *

Lucas have been walking for the whole day. Route 202 seems a long way to go, but is the only way to Jubilife. He had planned to reach there and rest in a pokemon center, but it seemed that's not the case as the sun started to lower down in the west. With the shade of the trees, it already seemed like night.

 _It's fine, find some wood, light it up and I got a campsite, luckily I got my sleeping bag as well. Lucas thought_.

Just when things can't get better, he spotted a fire not far in the distance.

 _Or just sleep with others._

Lucas approached slowly as he saw a man sitting on a log. He wore a white coat with a hood, inwards is a white shirt with yellow waistcoat, red scarf and a grey facemask, with greyish trousers.

Is he a good man or bad…? Lucas started to regret the decision, but as he stepped one step away, the man shouted.

"Whoever is in the shadow, come out, I ain't gonna eat ya."

Lucas reluctantly stepped forward, and immediately introduced himself properly. "Hello sir.., my name is Lucas… I am from Twinleaf, I…" he stumbled up his speech sheepishly when the man gestured to stop.

"No need for formalities, you are one of those rookie trainers, you seems have a Turtwig from your personality as well."

Lucas gasped. The man seemed to read minds.

"Names Nick." The man chuckled. "and don't get surprised- they say the pokemon shares a slight personality with their trainers."

"Can I camp with you?" Lucas finally got to the question.

"If I said come out of the shadows, then what do you expect me to ask you? Of course yes." Nick said, handing over a roasted berry kebab to Lucas.

The two sat for a while as Nick broke the ice again.

"Say Lucas, you have caught any pokemon yet?"

"No, why?"

"Seems there is one who is wanting to battle you."

Lucas looks over to the direction Nick was pointing. A Starly sat on a branch with a pair of fierce eyes.

"It's rare to see a Starly not in a flock. And he's been sitting there for a while, starring at you all along." Nick suggests, "You can battle it with your Turtwig, and catch him if you want, I have never seen such a Starly with such passion in battling in a long time." Nick handed him a few pokeballs. "Go get him, tiger."

Lucas knew very well that Turwig is a lazy one, but is his only pokemon. And he couldn't resist Nick's suggestion. The Starly does have a fighting soul in it's eyes.

"Go Turtwig!"

The Turtwig however, on the contrary, seemed to be prepared for battle, opposed to what it was in the morning.

"Use Tackle!"

The leaf turtle readied it's stance, and tackled the Starly, the bird took the damage, but tackled it in return.

"Use tackle again!" Lucas ordered again, as the pokemon tackled the bird as last time. In return the Starly Pecked the turtle fiercely.

"Watch it! Turtwig can't take flying type moves well!" Nick warned, "Use the pokeball, it's now or never!"

Lucas threw the pokeball right at the Starly, and as the ball shakes three times exact, Turtwig went back at Lucas's feet. The ball clicked and stops shaking.

"Now," Nick said, "He's yours, and trust me- he's going to be a good addition to your team."

Lucas stood in awe, starring at the newly caught pokemon. He can't believe it, he did it. He caught a pokemon.

Right then the ball popped open and out come a Starly, resting on Lucas' head.

"Seems the Starly not only wanted to battle, but his true intention was to travel with you all along." Nick chuckled.

After that the two rested a bit more, and slept for the night.

* * *

Lucas was awoken by a hit to the head, and yelped in pain. First sight he saw was Nick standing there with a stick.

"Time to wake up Lucas, we will reach Jubilife soon if we start walking now."

"You know where I'm going?"

"Oreburgh, of course, every rookie starts there. I think I'll travel with you through Sinnoh, cause I think your routeline will be the same as mine."

As he said he threw away the stick. Smoke steamed from the fire last night, even though it should have been out for a while. Sun was not yet risen but it was already light. Fog in the morning is normal in the north. Nothing but trees and grass. And as they reached the end of Route 202, it was Jubilife City. It looked still asleep. The road is clear and lights are out, yet there isn't anyone walking on the streets. Lucas went to the Pokemon Centre for a quick heal for the two pokemon.

Since the road is clear, the two agreed to go to Oreburgh before the streets were too full. It would take half a day to get to Oreburgh Gate, the caveway to the city of coal, or so they say.

Route 203 seemed a peaceful walk, and the two exchanged conversations.

"Lucas," Nick asked, "what is your main goal in your travel?"

Lucas explained every single detail, how he played with Mespirit, how he tried to convince others that myths were true, and now, to take photos as proof.

Yet Lucas could see Nick frown, just a bit, even though his face was near hidden.

"What about you?" Lucas asked in sheer curiosity.

"I, I'm just a trainer, like you, but far more experienced. I'm a Sinnoese (people born in Sinnoh region) as well. And I specialize in Flying Type pokemons."

"Cool," Lucas said, "so you're a trainer too, but I don't think I will be as strong as you…"

It was at this moment a rustle sound was heard from the left. Both looked the same way, only to see a Shinx pouncing their way.

"It's a battle!" Nick said. "You taking on this Shinx?"

"I, I will! Go Starly, show me what you got!" Lucas sheepishly replied. I did not want to take on the fight, but it was probably better to do so.

Nick clearly knew Flying types are terrible against Electric ones, but he kept shut, trying to see how Lucas battle.

"Use Quick Attack to get an upper hand!"

The Starly moved at blinding speed, and attacked the Shinx, but after attacking the Shinx returned the attack with a Charge, severely hurting Starly.

"No Starly! Return!" Lucas desperatly called back the pokemon. One more hit and Starly would have been down.

"In that case," Lucas decided, "you're next, Turtwig!"

To his surprise, the Turtwig was asleep.

"Wha, what? Wake up Turtwig!"

Yet the turtle didn't seem to move, and the Shinx sent a tackle.

"No!" Lucas yelled, "Wake up please!"

Lucas starred at the Turtwig. It behaves way differently from night time. Although he thought it was nocturnal, he knew he was wrong he saw the truth. The Turtwig wasn't sleeping, or in better terms, pretending.

"Or rather you don't know what he's up to?" Nick questioned, "His ability is overgrow and shell armour."

Lucas tilted his head in confusion, but was not long before he find out Turtwig's seedling on his head grew sizeably big and green, and eyes turn green. The Turtwig awoke.

"Turtwig, use tackle please!" Lucas pleaded.

Instead, Turtwig absorbed a few green orbs from the Shinx, and it grew weak.

Lucas saw the opportunity, and threw a pokeball at the Shinx. It was not long that Lucas caught his third pokemon.

"Congrats!" Nick cheered as he walked closer. "Third in your party!"

"What did I just saw…?"

"Turtwig knew what he is capable of. He has Shell Armour so he won't take critical attacks, and overgrow when his health is down and it will increase his statics- attacking, defending so on, and it seems it learnt Absorb. A way to take opponent's health and increase its." Nick explained, "you have to understand what your pokemons are thinking and capable of, have faith and trust in them-cause that's going to help in your first gym."

The two had their conversation broke as Barry rushed in and said hi, before he and Lucas were tumbling out of the scene, and Dawn walking causally behind.

"Dude, THAT, WAS, AWESOMENESS, TO THE MAX!" Barry exclaimed, while still pinning down Lucas, "How did your Turtwig do that!"

"Reckless as ever," Dawn giggled, "but that was truly amazing."

Nick stood there, watching all shenanigans go down, and confused. Finally spoke a word. "Friends?"

"Oh right," Lucas snapped out of shock, "Guys, this is Nick, he accompanied me through the journey. And Nick, these two are Barry and Dawn, 'Rookie Trainers' like me."

"Nice to meet you." Greeted Nick, gesturing a handshake.

"Nice to meet you." Dawn gave the handshake, while Barry asked Lucas in awe, "Battle, can a have a battle?"

Lucas could not stand the shine in his eyes, and reluctantly agreed.

"How about a double?" asked Dawn, "I'd like to train my Piplup." "Lady, be careful what you wish for," Nick replied with a slight laughter, knowing what Dawn meant by Double Battle.

"You and Barry on one team, I'm with Lucas then." Nick proposed. "Deal." Barry and Dawn agreed.

Once the four trainers are in position, they took out the pokeballs and threw them out.

"Go Monferno!"

"Piplup, let's go!"

"Counting on you Turtwig!"

"Standby Staraptor!"

It is clear that Barry's Chimchar has evolved into Monferno, which is a great feat to accomplish, and the Piplup was still fully proud. But the biggest difference amongst the four is the Staraptor, considerably the strongest of all.

"That Staraptor looks tough, I'm taking it on! Monferno, use Mach Punch!"

Monferno's fists turned bright, and attempted to punch the hawk pokemon, only to be dodged by it.

"Piplup, use Peck on Turtwig!"

"Turtwig, use-"

But the words of Nick hit Lucas, Turtwig has Overgrow, granted with Shell Armour ability, he should take the hit.

"Turtwig, take the hit in!" Lucas changed the order.

The turtle pokemon nodded for agreement, and let the penguin pokemon peck on his shell. Though the move seemed risky, it paid off as Turtwig started the Overgrow ability.

"Staraptor, Double-Edge on Monferno."

The hawk had a gold aura around it, and tackles the ape pokemon.

"Turtwig, Absorb!"

Green particles, once again, were absorbed from Piplup, and to the Turtwig.

"Monferno!" "Piplup!"

As the dust sets, both Barry's and Dawn's pokemon were shown to be unable to battle anymore.

"We lost, good game." Barry sighed, as he returned Monferno to the pokeball.

"You did great Piplup." Dawn did the same.

"Considering you are walking the opposite way… that means you beat Roark already?" Nick asked.

"We did," Barry showed his Coal Badge, "and we are planning to return to Jubilife, then head to Eterna Forest tomorrow."

"Alright then, Lucas and I are heading the opposite direction, we should be back to Jubilife tomorrow if Lucas wins. We don't plan on staying there for too long, the air quality is terrible."

The four bid farewell, and walked opposite directions.

* * *

So... We got to see some action going on! Lucas now know why Turtwig likes to "sleep" getting two more new companions, and battled against Dawn and Barry to heat more things up! Yet who exactly is this guy with mask and hood on, calls himself Nick? Why does he have a same routine as with Lucas? As well as here comes Oreburgh City! Will Lucas win the first gym leader in one go? Find it out in the next installment of the chapter!


	3. Oreburgh City

This is Prism back again. I know it's been four days and I uploaded three chapters. Too fast for a rookie fiction? I don't think so. I've finished writing two more chapters for later, but for now let's see what Oreburgh City has to provide in this chapter.

* * *

The two arrived at Oreburgh after six hours of walking. The town, if not intended, was very dusty, thanks to it's mountainous landscape, factories, and of course, the quarry and mine that Oreburgh was well known for. If looked from afar, you'd think it was a red palace located in the mountains, only made out of steel.

"Here it is, Oreburgh." Nick said. "You'd better heal up your pokemon before challenging Roark, he can be a tough guy. I'll be waiting at the gym."

"Ok, I'll see you later on, I think…" Lucas replied as he walked to the Pokemon Centre.

Yet Nick walked not towards the gym, granted, he has a huge sense of direction, but instead, walked towards the mine.

Miners everywhere, and that is expected. There isn't any place for miners to go except for the Oreburgh Mine. It is the heaven for stone likers and miners alike, all trying to feed their family, or to gain a profit out of this mineral rich land.

As Nick went deeper in the caves, trying to find a man with a red helmet. And it is no hard job.

"Roark, how's mining?"

Roark looked left, only to see Nick standing.

The red haired man wore grey overalls, with a red safety mining hat that he wad well known for. And interestingly wore glasses, as no other miners do that.

"Nick! What brings you back to Sinnoh?" Roark gave a surprised look, "I thought you are in Kalos."

"Just old business. And accompanying a rookie. But most important, Cyrus."

Roark gave a stern look as the word "Cyrus" echoed though the deep dark tunnels.

"Walls have ears, get back to the gym and we will talk about it later."

But as the two started heading back, an earthquake shook violently. Rocks fell from the ceiling and smashed to pieces as they land. It continued only for three seconds, but it was violent enough to trip both men.

"I don't think we are that deep to affect the mine's structure?" Nick asked. "No, but staying ain't going to do good."

Right then a Steelix burrowed from the ground and blocked their path.

"Or we have to fight our way out." Both men grabbed their pokeballs.

"Standby Staraptor!"

"Go Rampardos!"

The Steelix roared and used Iron tail on both pokemon.

"Staraptor, Close Combat!"

"Rampardos, Zen headbutt!"

The Staraptor flew towards the Steelix's face, and landed numerous punches with it's wing, whist the Rampardos head-butted the whooshing tail, protecting the hawk.

Despite the steel snake seemed big and more powerful than the two, it was defeated within one round of attacks.

"Steelix," questioned Nick, "I thought they don't live in Oreburgh?"

"They don't, and part of me don't think it's coincidence."

Just as the two started chattering, the Steelix woke and escaped the scene.

"What happened?"

The sound echoed through the tunnels.

"We heard a loud noise!" the sound seemed closer, and finally it appears to be the other miners with their Machomps coming down as they heard roars and explosions.

"I'm fine," Roark yelled though the tunnels, "just an Onix out of control, it's defeated."

* * *

Back to Lucas, as he stood in front of the gym door. The people said the leader was not present, and that he will have to wait till he is back from the mines, and has neither seen Nick anywhere. As opposed to "Wait for him". He has been waiting for two hours outside the gym.

"Still haven't got your Coal Badge yet?"

Lucas heard the familiar voice, and yes, is that no other than Foster himself. He kept that spiky brown hair, but changed into a green spotted sweater, with beige baggy jeans. Kent behind wore a thick black coat, but people could still see that he is thin no matter what, and also wearing a red knit cap. Elle had a new look with yellow coat and pink sweater, and with a medium sized blue skirt, matching her hair, and her hairstyle changed into a ponytail.

Foster continued, "Much as I want to taunt you, I have to warn you, Roark is no easy opponent. I just barely lost to him this morning."

"Lucas!"

Nick's voice sounded from behind the trio. And along with Nick is the gym leader Roark.

"Nick, where have you been?" Lucas asked.

"Just personal business plus a bit of trouble to finish the top off."

"If it isn't the challenger this morning?" Roark asked, "Lucas is your friend?"

"Not exactly friends," Elle commented, "and who is this hooded man?"

"A friend who decided to accompany me," said Lucas, "a trainer."

"Your name is Lucas?" asked Roark, "Nick told me you're the challenger, come in when you are ready."

"I'm ready sir." replied Lucas with a stern look.

* * *

Inside the gym was a huge battling platform, with rocks and boulders everywhere. The trio sat next to Nick, who sat as audience. Roark choose three of his weaker pokemon as his opponent, Lucas on the other side was a rookie, also with three pokemon.

"Challenger can switch out pokemon freely, while both have three pokemon, once all the pokemon of a side are unable to battle, it is over, now, release your leading pokemon!" the judge at the side announced.

"Geodude, let's do this!" Roark threw his pokeball out.

"Go get him Shinx!" the little electric lion readied his stance.

"Battle begin!" The judge announced.

"Geodude is a ground type… what is Lucas thinking!?" Kent shouted.

Shinx roared at the Geodude, and it moved back.

"Intimate." Nick commented, "Lucas knew Shinx can lower the Geodude's attack by the ability."

"Shinx, use Bite!"

The blue tiger went for a huge bite on the floating rock, and although dealing impressive damage, the Geodude resisted the damage to minimum.

"That move, it couldn't make the Shinx One Hit K-O the Geodude, given that should have been the case!" Foster exclaimed.

"That's Sturdy, Roark is trying to set things up. It let's the pokemon to survive a one hit knock out." Nick replies.

"Use Stealth Rock!" Roark commanded, ad the Geodude released floating pointy stones under the Shinx's feet. Both Lucas and Shinx have never seen such move before.

"Finish the Geodude off with a Tackle!" And the Shinx took off, slamming to the Geodude, and the rock type was unable to battle.

"Nice job Geodude," said Roark, "Get him, Onix!"

"It's three to two, but Roark seems to have a plan…" Elle silently commented.

"Use Rock Throw at the Shinx!"

The Onix slams it's tail, flinging stone at Shinx. The lion could not escape in time, and took the hit right in the face.

"Don't stand down Shinx, use Bite at it's tail!"

Shinx dashed out of the dust, preparing to bite the Onix' tail, but Roark asked Onix to use Rock Throw again, only for it to sling it's tail against Shinx and it was unable to battle.

"What does Stealth Stone actually do?" Foster asked Nick, "It dealt no damage to Shinx."

As Lucas returned Shinx, sent out Starly, the stones flung at the bird. Dealing damage.

"Stealth Rock will hurt any pokemon swapping in the arena, and will deal damage based on the target's typing. Since Starly is a Flying type, it is weak against Rock type attacks, so it deals more damage than usual." Nick explained.

"Don't worry Starly," Lucas encouraged it, "you can do it!"

The grey bird heard the words, and showed the passion of battling in it's eyes once again, just as the first time the two met.

"Starly, use Double Team!"

The Starly moved quicker and quicker until it made duplicates of itself, all around the rock snake pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!"

The numerous Starlys dashed towards the Onix, preparing for an assault.

"Onix, use Rock Throw to clear the duplicates!"

The Onix once again slammed it's tail, sending rocks flying to the Starlys. One by one, the Starlys vanished, and the real one landed the attack.

Both trainers knew well, one hit on their pokemon, means they will be down, and both are willing to try and take out the opponent's first.

"Starly, use Tackle!"

"Onix, Rock Throw!"

Both pokemon charged at each other, and attacked with their all might. A cloud of dust settles, and appears to be a draw.

"Man this is one tight match!" Kent exclaimed, "In a sense, even tenser than Foster's!" And he received a hand-chop to the head by Foster.

"Down to last pokemon…" Foster sighed, "don't tell me it's that lazy Turtwig."

"You'll see that these two will prove you wrong." Nick laughed.

"Turtwig, it's all on you!"

"Crainidos, give all you got!"

Both Pokemon readied themselves, and yet the stones dig into Turtwig, but it seemed not affected by much. the air tensed up a lot, the only four audience could feel the end is near.

"Headbutt it!" Crainidos made the first move, and rushed towards Turtwig.

"Counter it with Razor Leaf!"

Razor Leaf was Turtwig's newly learnt attack, taught by Nick on the way the two walked to Oreburgh. Though Turtwig wasn't so smooth in using the move, he could still send out razor-sharp leaves from his seeding atop of his head.

The leaves hit the dinosaur like pokemon, but did not stop its movement, and heatbutted the turtle pokemon.

"If Razor Leaf does not stop Heatbutt, then fight it with Tackle!"

"Headbutt it one more time!"

Both pokemon started dashing towards each other, and bounced off soon as they hit each other.

 _To say the least, Headbutt is a stronger version of Tackle. This won't do in long term…_

A small breeze blew past the arena, and kicked up a tiny dust tornado.

 _That's it!_

"What are you going to do, Lucas? Cause I'm going in for the hit! Headbutt!"

"Turtwig, take the hit in!"

 _It's all trust or nothing._

The Crainidos once more charged at the turtle, and heatbutted it hard. The trio were terrified. That's a deathwish for Turtwig. Even Roark was shocked by the technique.

But they wouldn't understand what the two knew about each other, more than anyone else.

As Crainidos returned to it's side of arena, Turtwig stood right there, and as the seeding on his head grew large, dirt below grew grass, and his eyes once again turned green, Lucas knew the work paid off.

Overgrow.

The trio have never saw that coming, an ability they never saw.

"Use Razor Leaf at the ground!"

"Finish this with one more Headbutt!"

Turtwig used all his force, sending razor leaves all over the ground, the move was stronger thanks to the ability, causing a large amount of dust. Crainidos could not see what was in front, and missed the attack.

"Now, use Razor Leaf to end this battle!" Lucas commanded.

Turtwig once again sent the leaves towards Crainidos. And this time, it was still recovering from last attack, it could not dodge the leaves, and took it to the face.

"Crainidos!"

The dust sets for the last time.

"Crainidos is unable to battle, challenger Lucas wins!" the judge announces.

"We did it, we actually did it! We won!" Lucas was overwhelmed by the result, but was quickly celebrating with Turtwig, holding it up high. Turtwig couldn't hide his smile either.

"Man, that's tense." Kent commented.

"That's how a pokemon battle should have been!" said Elle as she streched.

"He, Hey, I ain't that bad at all!" Foster protested.

* * *

 _ **When Foster challenges the Roark**_

"I only got a Totodile."

"Uhh, ok, it's a 1v1 then." said Roark with a faint smile on his lips, grabbing Crainidos' pokeball.

"Use Rage!"

"Headbutt!"

Totodile tried to attack the dino, but was outsped, and got KOed in one hit.

* * *

"Now that I think of it, Foster, didn't you say you'd get the Coal Badge before Lucas…?" Kent asked.

"Shut up!" yelled Foster, "I'm off to the mines to train my Totodile!" he said it in rage, and embarrassment, of course. The two could do nothing but sighed. They wanted to see the badge anyways.

"That was a nice match, Lucas, and for defeating me," Roark said, as he gave Lucas two items, "Here is your Coal Badge, and your Sinnoh Badge box to keep your badges."

"Thank you so much!" Lucas thanked, and bowed to show thankfulness.

"Ehh no need for formalities…" Roark did not know what to do for a moment, as he is not used to such customs, and freaked out just a bit.

"Lucas," Nick came over, "That was a good match. I think you should go and catch up on your friends, I'll meet you at Oreburgh Pass."

"Alright. See you at the Pass!" Lucas yelled as he try to run after Kent and Elle.

Turning to Roark, Nick sterned up his voice. "Now, to the main part, can we discuss it in your office?"

* * *

"What's the matter with Cyrus?" Roark asked, as his handed Nick a cup of tea.

"You know the Lake Trio?"

"Sure, myths everywhere, one-third is all about them. Uxie, Mespirit, Azelf. All resting in three lakes in each corner of the Sinnoh Region. What's the problem about those two?" asked Roark as he drank the tea.

"They've been missing."

The word missing made Roark spit the tea out. Missing. That's big news. As of even the professors of the whole world can't proof that they exist, and yet Nick says they were gone.

"Sorry, but you say these imaginary pokemon missing?"

Nick said nothing but took out a series of pictures from his pocket inside his coat.

Roark studied them carefully, and long enough, he discovered one common in the three pictures.

"Why are there water puddles in weird shapes in these three caves?"

"These are the three caverns located in the middle of the three lakes. Cynthia believed that these places are where the Lake Trio should be."

"And? That's only caves with weird patterns." Roark sipped the tea again.

"She met a few people near the lake with similar clothing, taking away a glass tube, with a pokemon resembling Uxie. Yellow head, blue body, eyes closed."

Once again, Roark spit the tea.

"and unfortunately, they escaped." Nick continued.

"What does this have to do with Cyrus then?" Roark choked.

"Cyrus is a madman, and from my intel, he made a team called Team Galactic, which all members have the clothing same as the people Cynthia met."

"You're saying Cyrus is trying to do something about the trio?"

"Intel wise, yes, sixth sense, totally yes. That's why I'm called back to Sinnoh by Cynthia. She also called Steven along because she think one more battler won't hurt, besides he is on a work trip."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"Cynthia asked all gym leaders to be on lookout of all people with this clothing, and try to get intel about what their plans are. She feared the team got spying activities, so she asked us to talk face to face." Taking back the cave photos, and handing over a photo with Team Galactic outfit.

"Fine, only for Cynthia."

* * *

"So… what does Foster mean exactly about 'Training'?" asked Lucas as him and Kent along with Elle sat on the rocks on the roadside, watching Foster slacking around with his Totodile at the entrance of the mine.

"Well… he is just not happy that you became so strong… Training is just a ruse." Elle explained.

"What will you do then?" asked Lucas.

"Stay with Foster, of course, we can't let him cause more troubles. That is our main goal. Until he win against Roark, I don't think we will be leaving Oreburgh soon." Kent answered with a slight sigh. "To be honest our main job is to keep Foster under control. Arceus knows what he could do if he is truly angry… He is always trying to show how good he is, but never realizes working and training is the only way to be better. Yet he really just wants to be powerful."

The three sat in silence, watching Foster keep slacking around. Maybe, just maybe, Lucas for once wanted to help his rival.

"Tell Foster that, if he wants to catch up with me, he has to train. Have to go, I'll see you soon!" Lucas said as he leave the duo, heading towards Oreburgh Gate.

The two just had no idea why Lucas spoke those words, but there's nothing they can do as they waved to Lucas running to the Oreburgh Gate.

* * *

Lucas got the Coal Badge with a heated match with Roark! Now the two will go back to Jubilife City, and by the time to arrive, it will be dark there. And what exactly will be lurking in the shadows that they will inevitably face? What job does Nick take, to get a status that gym leaders and the Champion would recognize this masked and hooded man? Find out next chapter!


End file.
